An application executed in a computing device may need to communicate with another application in the computing device for various reasons. Such communication may be facilitated via inter-process communication (IPC) techniques. Examples of IPC techniques include communication via files, signals, sockets, message queues, pipes, semaphores, shared memory, and so on.